Sephiroth's Second Life Trial Filler Arc
by kadajyazooloz
Summary: These are adventures that Sephiroth and the 3SHM took within Sephiroth's Second Life Trial. Please Review. Will update ASAP


Alright, my fifth fic. This is a Filler Arc of Sephiroth's Second Life Trial. Meaning while these events did occur within the original story, they don't serve a real purpose for the plot. Also, I'm sorry that it took me so long to put this up. It was because of problem fanfic was having. Well, that's enough of that. Read, enjoy, review.

Chapter 1-Chapter 0, Between Light and Darkness

'_Where am I?' thought Sephiroth. 'I can't feel my surroundings, my body, or my power. Am I dead? I...lost to Cloud again. And now...I wander the abyss of death forever.'_

Sephiroth, after his defeat at the hands of Cloud, died and went into the lifestream. However, to his surprise, he wasn't quite as dead as he thought. Sephiroth could feel the ground below him, his body, and power returning to him. He opened his eyes slowly. His surroundings were quite unusual. Even for the realm of death.

The sky had turned black with some gray mist in it. The ground had a large circular shape. And on it, a stained glass picture of Cloud and himself facing back to back, with a side view to it. Though there seemed to be no light for Sephiroth to see, he could easily. He walked around to see where he was. Apparently the floor he was standing on was the only visible surface for as far as Sephiroth's eye could see.

'_So your Sephiroth," came a voice out of nowhere. It wasn't a visible voice, but rather voice in Sephiroth's head. 'I've been waiting to meet you.'_

"Who are you?" demanded Sephiroth. "Are you the Judge? The one who will decide that I should go to Heaven or Hell?"

'_No, I am not Sephiroth," replied the voice. Since the voice appeared in Sephiroth's head, it was impossible to distinguish if it was a girl or boy. 'I can alternate the choice of sending you to those places. I can force the darkness out of you and you'll go to Heaven. Or I can seal the light, and put you in hell.'_

Sephiroth grinned evilly, then started laughing manically. "You honestly think I can be pushed around? I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to convince me to beg you to transfer me to Heaven. I won't do it. I accept hell. It'll be a new place to conquer."

'_Light, darkness, and twilight,' responded the voice. 'You use to exist in twilight. A rare feature in any creature. However, when you accepted the poisoned darkness that Jenova offered you, the legendary Sephiroth died. To be replaced by someone who lost to his inferior.'_

"How dare you!" shouted Sephiroth. "You're telling me I got weaker by destroying my twilight form? Preposterous. I accepted the darkness, which can turn the tide of Heaven and Hell. You can't trick me."

'_It's no trick," came the voice. 'It's merely a statistic. The first time you lost to Cloud, you turned your back to the light, and accepted the poisonous darkness. Cloud took in that light when you stabbed him. In other words, you killed yourself.'_

"WHAT?"

'_Surely you must've wondered why Cloud didn't die after you stabbed him with Masamune. It was because he took in your light. But that's not the whole story. When you lost the second time, it was because you threw away your human form. At that point, neither light, darkness, or twilight accepted you. You were nothing.'_

"Shut up you worthless voice! I became powerful but for some reason Cloud defeated me. I'll fight Cloud again, and this time I WON'T LOSE."

'_Powerful words from a sinner.'_

"Sinner?"

'_Yes. Those you turn away light, throw away darkness, and become nothing, are sinners. The third time, it was a complete battle of the opposites. You were complete darkness, and Cloud was complete light. To be honest, you were tied in strength. Cloud just used a technique to kill you. However, I can't judge to where to manipulate you too. And from what I can tell, no one has decided to where to put you. So, I'll just make them choose. First, let's get that darkness out of you.'_

Sephiroth looked at the sky with a questionable look. Sephiroth could here something coming from a distance, but couldn't place where it was coming from. Finally, after little searching, he found the sound. A small gas ball of energy was soaring to him on an equal level. It came by so fast Sephiroth didn't have time to embrace for impact. The energy ball went through, and turned a dark purple, leaving to the nothingness of the area afterwards. Sephiroth got up, ready to retaliate, but stopped halfway through.

'_I fell different,' thought Sephiroth staring at the ground wide eyed and jaw mouth open. 'What the! My speech, it's different. I...don't fell the darkness anymore.'_

'_And now for the nothingness of your being,' came the voice again._

Sephiroth saw another ball of light soaring at him. Sephiroth tried to regain his composure but couldn't succeed. The ball slipped through him like before, in a ghost like manner, and turned white afterwards. It left Sephiroth's sight afterwards, and the swordsman was left to wonder what happened.

'_I took the darkness, and the nothingness of your being away from you,' came the voice again. 'Since, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory don't want you, I can do what I will to you. Now look, look at the creatures you became when you accepted darkness and nothingness.'_

The ground began shaking underneath Sephiroth. The swords master looked around, and found something horrible to his investigation. A creature was emerging from the other side of the pedestal where Sephiroth was standing. It's size was enormous, getting larger every second it appeared from the edge.When the creatures full size was revealed, Sephiroth could finally get a good look at this creature. The creature that is said to be the darkness of Sephiroth's being.

The creature had long narrow legs, with it's feet curving twice. It's arms were long and muscular, with it's hands just as apparent. It's torso was large, with a narrow look to it. However, the creature had a large hole in it, in a shape of a heart. The creatures head was most peculiar. It had hair with long black threads, covering the face except the eyes, which were yellow. Sephiroth awed to see this creature was his darkness, but was more astonished to see another creature coming from behind him.

This creature had the appearance of a knight. It had bulky legs with narrow feet soothed into one apparent shoe. The arms were also bulky, with a type of long pointy shoulder arm on both shoulders. The creatures hands were shaped with it's four fingers into one, and a thumb along with it. It's body was slender and made the creature more visibly frightening, though it had a long zipper coming from it's crotch to it's neck. It's head was shaped like a knight helmet and had a curious sign on it's head, in replacement for it's eyes, mouth, and nose. It also had, covering it's neck, a type of long scarf that seemed to be moving in the air like there was a wind present. This was the creature of nothingness. These were the creatures known as Darkside (darkness), and Twilight Thorn (Nothingness).

"So these are the creatures of darkness and nothingness," said Sephiroth out loud, drawing his six foot sword Masamune out. "Well then, if I have to fight my two powers in physical form for the rest of eternity in herethen it's going to get fun."

Darkside raised it's enormous hand into the air and gathered dark energy within it's palm. The creature looked at Sephiroth and began flinging it towards the swordsmen. Sephiroth, even losing his darkness to this creature, was a lot faster than this creature. Sephiroth ran around the fist at high speeds and jumped at Darkside's head with little effort. The creature had poor defense, or defensive skills, as it just let Sephiroth slice it's head with Masamune. Sephiroth hit Darkside horizontally, then did a 360 and cut across the creatures face. Soon Sephiroth began doing an aerial dance of attacks on Darkside. However, that soon ended.

Sephiroth could feel himself being pulled away, slowly but surely. His vision became blurry, with light blinding him. It completely blinded Sephiroth, with him losing control of his body. When the light cleared, he was hanging it the air far from the ground, arms and legs stretched with light bindings holding his ankles and wrists. Sephiroth tried to get loose, but it went in vain. Sephiroth didn't get bored however. The Twilight Thorn came rising to his level while twisting it's body upwards. It appeared that this creature was much more flexible than Darkside.

Twilight Thorn brought his fist back, then flung it forward. Using all the strength he could muster, he moved his left arm, and hit Twilight Thorn's face and flung it backwards. The creature regained it's momentum and levitated in the air. Afterwards it began stretching it's arms forward, and grabbed Sephiroth's entire figure. The creature made it's body retract to it's arms, aiming for Sephiroth. However, for Sephiroth, the bindings came off for him when Twilight Thorn grabbed him. Bad news for the creature.

Sephiroth used his strength and broke free of Twilight Thorn's grip. Sephiroth didn't hesitate while Twilight Thorn tried to regain it's composure. Sephiroth charged at the creature, both hands on Masamune with the sword held to above his left shoulder. Sephiroth did a horizontal 360 and flung Masamune along the line of spinning around. Sephiroth hit the creatures head, causing it to fly down to the ground, crashing hardly. Sephiroth landed on the ground gracefully. Before Sephiroth could finish off Twilight Thorn, it started to slide off the ground and fell over the edge.

'_Was my nothingness side suicidal?' asked Sephiroth to himself._

Sephiroth switched his attention to Darkside, who was standing gathering a large ball of energy in his hands. Sephiroth ran towards the creature, and sliced the ball of energy in half before it could be used against him. Afterwards Sephiroth jumped to Darkside's head, and slashed across it's face. Sephiroth knew that he won afterwards, as the creature started to make awkward movements. But that wasn't the end of this battle. The ground started shaking, and then started to change it's position. Soon the floor went completely to one side, with Sephiroth and Darkside falling down it.

Darkside fell over, not being able to gather enough strength to hold unto something. Sephiroth, before he went over the edge, plundered Masamune into the floor, making sure he would hang on. When the floor was nearly completely upside down, Sephiroth started to feel that the Masamune was losing it's grip in the ground. However, to his surprise he saw that Twilight Thorn, who was holding an enormous ball of energy above it's head with both hands, was the cause of this event. However, Twilight soon fell from the ground, with Sephiroth going afterwards.

In midair, Twilight Thorn threw the ball of energy to Sephiroth, who was above him. Sephiroth, with his incredible skill, turned around and threw Masamune into the ball of energy, causing the ball of energy to explode. The force of the explosion sent both of the duo plummeting down to the ground, which had returned to it's original state. Twilight Thorn hit the ground hard, and remained motionless as Sephiroth landed on the ground skillfully. Masamune came shooting down to the ground. Sephiroth jumped up and grabbed it, turned it upside down, and dove down to Twilight Thorn. Masamune pierced Twilight Thorn's head, and won the fight.

Twilight Thorn shook off Masamune and began twisting in pain in the air. Darkside had returned, doing the same dance of pain as Twilight Thorn. However, to Sephiroth's amazement, they both blew up in darkness. The area around Sephiroth became total darkness. The sky, ground, air, and even the taste. Sephiroth felt himself being dragged down into the ground, being dragged into darkness.

'_Well Sephiroth, it appears that the Counsel will have to take you,' came the voice._

"The Counsel?" asked Sephiroth, being waist down into the pool of darkness.

'_They decide what to do with those who everyone else refuses to take,' replied the voice. 'However, it's a trial. If you are proven guilty, you'll obtain a horrible punishment. If your proven innocent, you'll have a second chance at life. Since I took away darkness and nothingness, your negative features away, it'll be interesting to see what the results are. Hope to see you around. Hehehehe.'_

"Hold on voice," said Sephiroth, up to his neck in darkness. "I know what to do to amend for my sins. I'll make them understand that I want to change. And afterwards, I hope to meet you again to prove you wrong. This will be my second life trial."

Afterwards, Sephiroth sank into darkness, with a large smile on his face.


End file.
